Total Drama Sharktale Island OCS DONE
by TheGamerGal21
Summary: In this season, Chris Mclean has chosen a DIFFERENT island, similar to the Wawanakwa island his first contestants had to stay in. But now, there are SHARKS! Which lucky contestant out of the 22 teens will win the 1 million dollars? Find out here... ON TOTAL. DRAMA. SHARKTALE. ISLAND! *OC characters are being used for this fanfiction*
1. Need your OCS!

HAI GUYS! I need 21 OCs of YOURS! I have already made one of my own characters.

**::NOTE:: THIS IS MY STORY, SO IF YOUR CHARACTER DOESN'T WIN, I AM SORRY, BUT I PROMISE YOU FOR THIS SEASON I WON'T MY OC CHARACTER WIN. ::NOTE::**

Alright, I need you guys to leave your own information about your OC and you better come quick, or else your character will not get to go in my story. (JK... I'm not that popular... it'll probably take a whole year just for everyone to type in their character. o.o)

HERE'S THE INFORMATION YOU MUST PUT!

**GENDER:**

**AGE:** (Has to be ages 12-18 *your choice*)

**Name:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Body Description: **(Black, white... Skinny, Fat... Tall, short...)

**Accessories: **(Anything the person wears, like jelwery or tattoos.)

**Day Clothes:**

**Pj:**

**Swim-wear:**

**Stereotype:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Enjoys:**

**Hobbies:**

**BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND: **(Yes or no)

**Bio: *optional***

**Audition Tape:**

**-YOU CAN ONLY MAKE TWO CHARACTERS-**

Here's my example:

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **15

**Name: **Zane

**Hair: **Short, red hair that is spiked to the side. She also has small blue streaks in the front of her hair

**Eyes: **Dark brown like chocolate

**Body Description:** White, a normal size, not too small or too fat. She also has a small scar on her cheek.

**Accessories: **A spiked watch with a red hat that has a "Z" on the front of it. She also carries a guitar with her

**Day Clothes: **Blue jacket, black jeans with zippers on them (sometimes she wears just normal blue jeans) her hat, and black boots that are knee-lenth.

**Pj: **Purple top with long fluffy black pants

**Swim-Wear: **Black bikini

**Stereotype: **The cool chick

**Personality: **She's nice to everyone, but if someone gets on her bad side, she WON'T be afraid to FIGHT! XO

**Likes: **Gothic things, video games, sports, nice/funny people.

**Dislikes: **Girly things(but she doesn't HATE them), mean people, guys that won't treat girls nicely.

**Fears: **Heights

**Enjoys: **Swimming, pool parties, hanging out with people, music

**Hobbies:** Drawing, reading in spare time, practicing basketball/baseball and dance, she also plays with her guitar

**BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND: **none

**Bio: **Lives with her mom, dad, and older brother in Georgia. (YOU MAY PUT MORE DETAIL IF YOU'D LIKE)

**Audition Tape: **-Camera turns on-

"Hi! My name is Zane! Short for Zaneiline. Pronounced "ZANE-A-LEAN-A" but I don't care whatcha call me, as long as its nice.

Anyway. I think I'm good for this game show because I'm nice, and loves to make lots of friends. Yet, i'm still looking for a competitor! Well, yeah that's about it. Hope I can become a contestant on TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!

-Exits the room with the camera still on-

**Yes, this is my OC and she will be in my story, like I said... she isn't going to win THIS season... maybe next season.. ;)**

(If I even make this season. O_O)

Thanks guys! PEACE XO


	2. OCS SO FAR

**II OCS SO FAR II**

**GUYS**

**1. Damien Black- The Spawn of Satan**

**2. Blake Holmes- The Gentleman**

**3. Alex de Cassini- Jock**

**4. Jason Darrall Williams Lewis (Jace)- The 2 Faced-Emo**

**5. Kevin- The Hot Soccer Player**

**6. Jake Girma- The Lone Wolf**

**7. Pip- The Baby**

**8. Brain- Loose Cannon**

**9. Casper Careen- The Cute Chemist**

**10. Jon- The Unexpected Villain**

**11. John- The Laid-Back Manipulator **

**GIRLS**

**1. Zane- The Cool Chick**

**2. Angel Hale- The Manipulative Backstabber**

**3. Yuki- The Peppy Gamer**

**4. Graciela Cattwright (Grey)- Punk Rocker Chick**

**5. Teresa Snurples- The Cosmetic test Subject**

**6. Taya- The Rapper**

**7. Ashely- The Ditzy Red Head**

**8. Raven- The Goth Girl**

**9. Christy- The Outgoing Fanatic**

**10. Jada M.- The Sassy Good Friend**

**11. Rayleen- Mother Nature's Best Friend**

**Thanks so much for the OCS! Since I got them all so early, I get to get started writing early! :D  
><strong>

**Also, I am so sorry if your character didn't get in, but next season I write another fanfiction, I will allow a couple more characters in.**

**Alright, thanks guys! First chapter will be on very soon.**


	3. Meeting The Campers

-On a lonely island, with water all around it and two camp shacks near a big waterfall. One of the shacks are big and new. It has clean bathroom-stalls and the bed sheets are all made. Everything inside that shack is clean and nice to sleep in. However, the second shack is covered with muck in the bathroom, and the bath tub is a bowl full of water that you have to bathe in by yourself. The beds are all ripped up and stained, and some of the windows have cracks in them. Then, a man walks up the a campfire and starts to light a fire. He looks about twenty and is wearing a normal shirt with plain, tan pants. Beside him his a tall dark man who is really buff.-

Chris: *Notices the camera man and turns around with a awkward look* We're filming now?

Camera Man: Yes Chris.

Chris: Oh! *Puts a fake smile* Hello Total Drama fans! Welcome to season 7 of Total Drama! We have 22 new competitors with us, that actually should be arriving any minute now. With us, there is a normal campfire where the elimination will be. *Points to the campfire set* And other there by the waterfall are two different shacks the campers will have to try to get. There first challenge will be impressing me, and the group that impresses me the best will get the nicest shack. And of course, we will still have the confessions in the old porta-potty. Luckily for the campers the first challenge we'll be doing today when they arrive WILL NOT have a elmination. But tomorrow is a new day! Right chef? *looks over at Chef*

Chef: Right, sure... whatever. I'm gunna make me some mush. *Walks away from camera*

Chris: *shakes his head with a disgusted look, then notices a boat dropping off one of the campers* Ohhh boy! We've got a camper on the lose!

-A girl walks onto the island. She is a Caucasian girl wearing a leather jacket, which you can see her yellow tee-shirt pocking out a little. Her jeans are old and ripped-up and her shoes are yellow-and-black converse. She has a dark blue baseball-cap in her hand which she slowly put on her head as she approached the island. She was 119 pounds and 5 ft 9 inches. Her hair was naturally blonde, but she had black and yellow streaks in the front of her hair.-

Chris: Welcome, Graciela Cawtwright the Punk Rocker Chick!

Grey: Just call me Grey for short! *She walks around and pauses for a moment* Wait... why those this looks surprisingly like the old island? What's it called... Wawanakwa?

Chris: *laughs a little* Don't worry about that, it's a totally diffrent island. It didn't have a waterfall last time.

Grey: Um... actually it did ha...-"

Chris: *cuts her off* Oh look Grey, it's two other campers!

Grey: *rolls eyes* Great... ignore my comment.

-One camper was a girl, the other was a guy. The guy had spiky black hair, and weird colored eyes, where they looked almost white. Except really pale blue color. He was abnormally short, the size of a kindergartner, and was really skinny. He was wearing a white buttoned up shirt with blue tacky shoes. There was a taller girl standing next to him, supposevly his sister, her eyes were dark brown, almost black. She was, white, much taller then her brother, and almost as skinny as him. Her hair was long black up to her waist... and... was that a bald spot?! She also had blue highlights in her hair too. Everything she was wearing was black. Black shirt, black hiker boots, black torn-up pants, even black eye-liner!-

Chris: Hello Raven the goth girl... and her brother... Pip, the baby. *laughs under breath*

Pip: Oh please.

*They stand next to Grey*

Grey: *smiles over at Raven* Hello Raven. My name's Graciela Cawtwright. But I prefer Grey. How are you? *holds her hand out for Raven to shake it*

Raven: *stares at her hand but ignores it* Whatever...

Grey: *drops hand* Great... nice to know we've got friendly people her... *sarcasm*

- Three other kids come onto the island. One is a girl, the other two are guys. The girl has black spiky hair that is really long stuck in a ponytail. Her skin color is asian colored. Her eyes are almond brown. She is carry a 3-DS and is playing Mario Kart. She has an 8-bit Kirby earrings and is wearing a Black sweatshirt with Mario character right in the middle of it. One of the guys is white and is a pretty strong guy. He is 6 ft 1. He wears a watch with him all the time with a blue tee-shirt and khacki shorts. His eye color is brown. The guy next to him is white, slightly pale and is wearing chemistry goggles. He takes them off to get a better view of the island.-

Chris: Here's Yumi the Peppy Gamer! Are you ready for a whole summer's worth of torture Yumi or wh..-?

Yumi: Hang on! I'm trying to beat this level of "Super Mario Kart" and I'm so close to winning. *Pauses for a while* YES I WON! WHOO-HO! I LOVE this game!

Chris: Yeah.. alright... you know I really don't care. *Looks over at the two guys* Hey Casper the Cute Chemist and John, The Laid-Back Manipulator.

Casper: Hey! *waves at everyone* Happy I can be part of the show. *Walks over to everyone else*

John: Man... I'm so tired of walking. Wish I could just... fall asleep...- *passes out on the ground*

Yumi: *looks over at John* Oh my...

Chris: *Yawns* Ah... I'm tired. INTERNS!

-Two interns run up to him looking frightened.-

Chris: Fetch me a towel to relax on... oh and a umbrella! *pauses like he has everything, then remembers something* OH! Also get me a cup of water. QUICKLY!

-Both interns run into different paths getting what he needs.-

Chris: Thank you. Hey, here are some more people!

-Two other people get off there rides and walk onto the island. They are both girls. One of the girls have brown, almond shaped eyes. She's caucasian and is a brunette hair that reaches down her elbows. She has a short-sleeved shirt with black shorts, similar to Heather's with grey converse. The other girl has strange eye colors. One is purple and the other is green. Her hair is multicolored and layered unevenly. She has paleish-orange skin with red splotches all over her. Some of the teens were staring at her while she walked over to Chris. She is wearing blue shorts and a capris.-

Chris: Hey Teresa... are you almost done testing out my hair gel? *laughs a loud laugh*

Teresa: *grunts* What? You want your hair to be multicolored?

Chris: *stops laughing* Teresa, the Cosmetic Test Subject, and Christy the Outgoing Fanatic.

Christy: Hi everyone! I just took a long jog before the trip here! Boy was it fun.

-One other camper arrived to the island by herself. She had short, red hair, almost black, which is spiked to the side. It also has dark-blue (almost midnight) streaks in the front of her hair. On her right cheek there is a scar that looks recently cut. On her left arm she has a spiked watch and on that hand she is carry a blue + red hat that has a "Z" in the middle of it. She is wearing a dark-blue jacket with black jeans, zippers all over it, and black-flat boots (not heels) that are knee-lenth. She is also carrying a guitar-case. She walks on the island and looks around at her competitors.-

Zane: *Waves awkwardly at everyone*

Chris: Hello... ZANE-E-LEAN-E? The cool chick?

Zane: *rolls eyes* It's ZANE-A-LEAN-A. That's how it's pronounced...

Chris: Then, why does your name consist of "i"s?

Zane: Nevermind that... just call me Zane for short. *Walks up to Grey and stands by her*

Grey: *Smiles at her* Hey.

Zane: *is surprised for a second* Me...? Me hi?

Grey: Yes.

Zane: OH! Well, um... hi. Not very good with introductions... *replies awkwardly*

Grey: I can see that.

Zane: I like your jacket though. It's very cool. I actually have one of my own.

Grey: Oh. Cool. And thanks.

Chris: ALRIGHT GUYS! Enough with the fancy, friendly stuff. The rest of the campers are coming.

-All the other campers that haven't been announced, walked up onto the island.-

Chris: Here's Blake Holmes, The Gentleman!

Blake: Hello Chris *high-fives Chris* -He is caucasian, average height, and skinny. His eye color is green and he has straight-black hair. He's wearing a black three piece suit.-

Chris: *high-fives Blake and then turns to a girl* Hello Karen Rose.

Karen: I'M SOOO HAPPY I GET TO BE ON THIS SHOW! SQUEEE! *runs up to the crowd* -She has pink long-curly hair. She's short, caucasian, and a little bot fat on the sides. Her eye color is blue, and she's wearing two pink bracelets and a pear necklace. She has on a pink shirt with a large "JK" on the front in black, blue skinny jeans, and pink strap toe sandals.-

Zane: *glances over at her* Pink?! Really?

Karen: *glances back at Zane* What? What's wrong with the color pink? It's my favorite color!

Zane: Well, there's nothing WRONG with the color, I just REALLY don't like anything pink.

Raven: *mutters silently but everyone could hear her* Me either.

Alex de Cassin: Hey girls, like me? -This guy has short, blond hair which is usually messy. His eyes are brown and round. He's a caucasian, 6 ft 2 and very muscular. He's wearing a Yankee's baseball-hat with a red-tee shirt and blue jeans + red sneakers.-

*All the girls don't even look at him*

Alex: Aww... Whatever! *walks up to the group, kissing is muscular arms.*

Jace: Hey guys! I'm Jason Darrall Williams Lewis, but you can just call me Jace. *pauses* Wow... they are really no hot girls here.

Grey: *looks up at him with a stare, raising one eye-brow.

-Jace has a monster hoodie, with a purple/grey shirt. His black pants have chains and zippers like Zane's pants. He is tall like Mike, but well built like Brick. He is possible one of the strongest people in the group so far.-

*Jace ignores Grey's look and just walks into the group.-

Chris: Okay guys! We are almost done with this episode! Just a couple more people to see.

-Two more contestants walk up together, the girl is black and the guy is tan. The guy is really fit with brown eyes, and he's wearing a soccer jeresy. He can possible ALL the girls. The girl next to him is thick and curvy. She is wearing a purple hoodie with skinny jeans and white high-tops. She has brown eyes as well.-

Taya: Move outta the way people! Taya is coming on the show! *runs up to the group, trying not to push anyone.*

Chris: Well, that's Taya The Rapper and this man is Kevin. Kevin the Hot Soccer Player.

Kevin: Hey guys... and ladies. *winks at the girls*

*some of the girls blush and look like there about to faint. Zane and Grey don't really care.*

-The rest of the people come.-

Chris: Alright, here is Jake Grima, Ashley Espostio, Jada M., Rayleen, Brain, Damien Black, Angel Hale, and Jon. Come on in guys, I still have to announce the teams that you'll be in! *Yells at them. Once they get in he turns around to the camera and says...* Okay, now that we've met everybody, we are going to split you all into groups for the end of the episode, yet we still haven't made our challenge yet, so hopefully once we finished recoding this, we've got to get right out with the competition!

*Everyone groans*

Chris: *turns around to talk to everyone* Alright, for our first team, the blue team, we have... Blake, Pip, Casper, Teresa, Jada M., Grey, Zane, John, Yuki, Christy, and Damien Black. For the red team we will have... Angel Hale, Kevin, Taya, Ashely, Rayleen, Brian, Jon, Jace, Jake, and Alex de Cassini.

Chris: *Turns back around to camera* Well, I think this has been a long enough episode, haven't you? Next episode we will see which teams gets the best sleeping shack, or which teams get the worst sleeping shack. Next time, ON TOTAL. DRAMA. SHARKETALE. ISLAND!


	4. Rest of the Campers and Da1st Challenge!

Chris: *smiles at camera* Welcome back to TOTAL. DRAMA. SHARKTALE. ISLAND! Now, before we start the challenge, I would like to introduce the other campers we did not have time to introduce the other few campers. So, we'd like to say sorry and would like to introduce Angel Hale and Damien Black.

Angel: *Runs up to the camera and starts modeling* Hi guys! *she waves to the camera* I'm so happy to be on this game-show! I hope you root for me to become the winner of this show.

-Angel is wearing a black spaghetti strap-top covered by a white off-the-shoulder long tee-shirt. She has a black and grey plaid mini-skirt with black knee-high high heeled boots. She also i wearing a heart locked necklace and a charm bracelet. Her hair is to her waist, golden blond with icy blond-streaks. Her eye color ocean blue.-

Damien: *Pushes Angel aside so he can be in the spotlight*

Angel: HEY! WHAT THE HEL...- I mean... *coughs* What's wrong with you? Can't you be... nice?

Damien: *snorts* Bitch, when I say move, I mean it.

-Damien is wearing black EVERYTHING! Just like Raven, yet he has a long deep scar that goes through his right eye. His hair color is black with faded red blood kinda streaks. His hair is really long too.-

Chris: HEY! What you just say? This is MY show. And kids watch this too you know? You can't just going cursing off at people.

Damien: Then just make the show rated T.

Yuki: Um.. actually only videos games can be rated T. Shows and movies can be rated G, PG, PG-13, and R. But for TV shows there's...-

Damien: I don't give a crap about any of that! *Mutters* Nerd.

Yuki: Actually, I just play video games. Not all nerds play video games.

Damien: I don't care *walks into the crowd*

Chris: *shakes head* Great... another Duncan. Alright, Jake Grima. You're next.

Jake: *walks towards the camera* Hey. -His hair is black, all the way down to his shoulders and feathered. His eye color is bright blue. All what he pretty much wears is black. Black hoodie, black sneakers, black everything. He's a little pale, and a little thin. Not underweight though.-

Chris: Anything you want to say?

Jake: No. Except, one of the girls I know... where is she? I haven't seen her in forever!

Ashely: *steps up from behind the group* Right here! -Ashely has hazel colored-eyes and her hair color is bright red. It's cut into a bob with long, think bangs. She a normal weight, but just a little big around the waist. She is wearing a red skirt with a light pink tank top. Her shoes are black wedges, and most of the time she wears a silky white scarf. Like she is now.-

Jake: Hey Ash! *Runs up to her and hugs her*

Ashley: *hugs back* So glad I could see you again. *walks with Jake to the group of kids*

Chris: Next person we have is, Jada M!

Jada: Just Jada please!

-Jada walks up with a ton of bags that she got from the mall. She has brown eyes and brown that reaches mid-way through her elbow and shoulders. Her day clothes (which she's wearing now) is a nice, new, beige long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, and black shoes. She also has earrings, that are just studs. She mulatto and a little cubby.-

Jada: I got this new beige shirt at the mall. I was so happy to wear it for today! *walks over to the group*

Chris: Next is... Brian.

Brian: *walks to the camera* Hello there. I'm Brian... and I'm gunna destroy this island! But I really hope to make some new friends... and kill some in other words! Can't wait for the competition! *trots away*

Chris: Um... okay?

-While Brian is walking away, we can see that he's white, very fit, and tall in size. He's hair reaches his shoulders and is wavy and blonde. He wears a tee-shirt with a tiger face on it, a old vest with studs in the front of it and old frayed up skinny jeans. He also has glasses with emended skulls on them.-

Chris: Jon and Rayleen are the next two and last two. Where are you guys?

-A guy walks up with a girl slowly studding behind him. Jon has dirty blonde hair and his eye color is brown. He is wearing a green shirt, blue pants with white socks and brown shoes. His skin color is white and he's short + skinny-

Jon: I'm going to beat everyone here and win the cash! *smiles evilly at the camera*

Chris: Um... okay? Rayleen, you there?

Rayleen: Yeah.

Jon: *walks to the group and is about to step on a plant*

Rayleen: Oh, Jon! Don't step on that poor innocent plant! You could hurt the environment.

Jon: *steps on plant*

Rayleen: *covers mouth* Oh...

-Rayleen's hair color is long, curly and brunette that reaches her elbows. She has hazel eyes. She has an Amara skin tone and is skinny. She is wearing a gray short sleeved shirt crop top, with black shoes and black shorts.-

Rayleen: That wasn't very nice. Plants help the environment with all shorts of things. They help nutrient the soil we walk on and help us breath! It also provides food for vegetarians... like me!

Jon: *rolls eyes* You're a vegetarian? What about fish, do you like fish?

Rayleen: Oh I LOVE fish! Especially salmon. But I try to let the animals live free in the wild and the sea.

Chris: ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! That's enough science for today, get in your teams and hush up people!

Rayleen and Jon: *walks to their teams*

Chef: *walks up to Chris* Are we startin' the challenge?

Chris: Yep! Luckily for them, it'll be easy.

Everyone: *smiles and sighs reliefs*

Chris: First things first, see those cabins over there? *points to the cabins* Well, one of those cabins are clean and have nice bedsheets with nice plumbing too.

Everyone: *nods and looks at the cabin approvingly*

Chris: Now the second one, *points to the one next to it* has cracked windows, torn up and blistered wooden beds and toilets that need scrubbing. Also there's no bathtub. It's just a bowl you'll have to bathe in.

Everyone: *shakes their heads, disgusted*

Chris: Luckily there will be NO ELIMANATION TONIGHT. The losing team will just have to learn how to live with the worst cabin. And you may ask yourself, "How do we get to best cabin"? Well, all what you have to do... *looks over at Chef* Drum-roll please?

Chef: *starts drumming two barrels that seemed to be next to him*

Chris: You have to empress me!

Chef: *stops*

Everyone: *start talking all at once* What do we say to impress him? How DO we impress him? DOES HE EVEN EVER GET IMPRESSED?

Chris: Settle down people! Stop the noise! My ears hurt! Now it's really simple. All what you have to do, is make a song that'll impress me, a video... or something, anything! And the team that wins earns the key to the nicest and cleanest cabin, and the other team... well... *pauses* You know what'll happen, just start making a song or something... and, also, before the competition starts, just letting you know that if anyone wants to say anything in the confession booth, it's just that porta-potty over there. *Points at porta-potty and then snaps his fingers and the challenge starts*

* * *

><p><strong>-RED TEAM-<strong>

Taya: Alright guys! I have a perfect idea. I think we should write a song about how amazing Chris is... even though he really ain't amazing.

Ashely: Why a song?

Taya: 'Cause I'm a rapper chick, that's why!

Angel: *standing next to them, listening to their conversation*

-Static-

Angel: So... my plan is to act all innocent and find the right people to trick into believe I'm nice, when really I'll back-stab them later in the challenge. If you didn't know, I'm Angel Hale, THE MANIPULATIVE BACKSTABBER, and I have to find the right person to trick into bringing them to the final four with me. Kinda like what Heather did, except I'm going to trick them more with style. And add more secret-ness into the backstabbing. So that's why I agreed with Taya's plan. So she'd think that we could be friends when actually I'm gunna let her lose at some point. I'm even better than Heather at winning. And people wish they were me. That must've been why everyone called me a bitch in high-school. *grunts* Whatever. I go at my own game.

-Static-

Angel: OMG girl! That is a really good idea. You can rap and I can be one of the main singers as well. We could do our own dances and songs. I'm a really good singer and GREAT at posing!

Taya: Great huh? *stares at Angel for a minute*

Angel: *stares back*

Taya: SURE! It's always great to have new friends. Just, let me work on the lyrics, kay?

Angel: *smiles fakely* Of course.

-Static-

Taya: I'm not real sure if I trust that Angel-girl, but for right now I guess she ain't a villian. Seems pretty nice to me anyway.

-Static-

**-BLUE TEAM-**

Grey: Do you guys seem to have any idea about what Chris like at all?

Zane: Honestly, all what Chris likes his himself. No one can impress him. No one has, and I highly dought anyone ever will.

Grey: *sighs* Well... we gotta do SOMETHING.

Pip: *writes in his journal and then gets an idea* Hey! Maybe we could write him a story or a poem or something?

Zane: *shakes her head* As much as I like writing and reading, Pip, that's a really dumb idea.

Pip: *ignores her comment and keeps writing*

Jada: Well, I might have something that'll impress him inside these bags I got from the mall. *she starts digging in her pile of stuff* I got a new chick bathing suit, a new really cute sweater with little diamonds and sparkles on them too! I can't wait to wear these.

Christy: I don't think that Chris is going to care about your diamond sparkling sweater, Jada.

-Static-

Christy: I think my team is really nice.. but, to be honest, I think they all have diffuculties. I mean, this is my first time talking to them... and they're kinda lacking strenth. I don't know if they are just tired or something... but really. Yuki has GOT to stop playing that annoying game. And Jada, well... Jada can sometimes talk too much til' she's annoying. I don't mean to complain but come on! Do we want good cabins or what? And I don't have an idea why Pip is writing in his stupid diary thing.

-Static-

Christy: Okay guys. We gotta impress him someway. If it kills us or not! I'd rather be sleeping in nice, clean beds... right guys?

Zane: Yeah... but what are we supposed to do?

Christy: Think about what Chris likes best.

Zane: *smiles* Torturing people... *laughs a little*

Grey: *laughs a little too* True.

Christy: Yeah, well besides that.

Casper: *puts on his goggles* He likes himself a lot. That spoiled man... annoys me to death.

Christy: EXACTLY! We've got... got to... *looks around like the answer is right in front of her face. Then she notices Pip's diary* Pip's diary!

Pip: *looks up startled* Wha...? This is a journal... NOT a diary.

Christy: Whatever Pip. *snatches his diary away from him* We should write him something. Like a poem on how awesome he is.

Pip: That's exactly what I was thinking. *snatches his "journal" back* I'll get started on it.

Christy: Alright Pip, great job.

**-Red Team-**

Taya: Okay people! You got what you gotta say and your moves?

Everyone: *smiles and nods their heads*

Taya: Okay guys! *she jumps in her place* Hit it Angel.

Angel: *sings in her high-pitched, but very good voice* CHRIS! He's the man! He always get's it right. Chris, GO CHRIS!

Everyone else behind her (the back-up dancers): CHRIS! THE MAN! CHRIS! CHRIS!

Angel: *keeps singing* YEAH! Chris, is the best guy in town!

Taya: YO! Chris is the guy who knows what's going up and down and al-round the town!

Angel: Chris! HE IS THE MAN!

Taya: Yeah, yeah, the man!

Everyone else: CHRIS! *They all jump into a pose*

Taya: Alright guys! That was awesome.

Chef: *Blows a whistle*

Taya: Oh, and look. Right on time too.

Chris: Okay people. I think that was a good enough time thinking about how to impress me. And you better impress me... CAUSE I'M BORED. *takes water from intern* Thank you intern... NOW GO CLEAN THE TOILETS!

*The intern quickly runs away towards the port-potty*

Chris: So, who's first?

Christy: *looks around for Pip* PIP! WHERE'S THE POEM!?

Pip: *walks over to Christy* Here it is. *Tears out a page from his "journal"*

Christy: *takes it* Thanks.

Taya: *walks up to Chris* I think we should go first.

Chris: Alright. Show me what you got.

*The whole red team gets in their positions and Taya whispers...* One... Two... Three... GO!

Angel: *sings* CHRIS! He's the man! He always get's it right. Chris, GO CHRIS!

Everyone else behind her: CHRIS! THE MAN! CHRIS! CHRIS!

Zane: *whispers to Grey* They're pretty good...

Angel: *sings* YEAH! Chris is the best guy in town!

Taya: YO! Chris is the guy who knows what's going up and what's going down and al-round the town!

Angel: Chris! he is the man!

Taya: Yeah, yeah, the man!

Everyone else: CHRIS! *they all jimp into a pose*

Chris: *looks stunned and amazed. He wipes a tear from his eye* That... was... GORGES! Just beautiful. *starts crying a little bit*

Grey: *whispers to Zane* Is he REALLY crying?

Zane: *laughs under her breath*

Chris: I would just give you the keys right over... but not right now. Let's see blue team. What do you got?

Christy: *slowly walks over to Chris and hands him the piece of paper* It's a um... a poem we wrote about you.

Chris: *unfolds the paper* October the 2nd, 2014. Where do I begin? My life sucks because of this annoy guy at school. The only friend I have is my sister... Raven. She doesn't talk much. In fact, she really never talks...

Pip: *looks up shocked and confused* OH NO! That's not it!

Christy: *looks over at Pip* What do you mean "that's not it"?

Pip: He's reading the wrong thing! *Runs to Chris and screams* PUT THAT DOWN!

Chris: *stops reading and jumps away from Pip* Whoa, whoa, kid... chill.

Pip: That's one of my journal entries I wrote about.

Chris: Journal? Sounds more like a diary to me.

Pip: *snatches piece of paper and gives him the poem* HERE.

Chris: *unfolds the poem* Chis is the best... Chis is the best... Chis is the best... Chis is the best... x21? What does "x21" mean?

Pip: It mean times 21 times. It means that I told you that you are the best 21 times!

Chris: *shakes head* Wow... this... really, really... SUCKS. Really? How are you even a poet? You even spelled my name wrong! You forgot the "R"s!

Pip: *looks back at the paper* Oh... *sighs*

Chris: Chef, burn this would you?

Chef: *takes poem and throws it into the fire.

Chris: Well... I'm pretty sure we found ourselves a winner. Red team, here's the keys to the nicest cabin.

EVERYONE ON TEAM RED: WHOO-HOO!

EVERYONE ON TEAM BLUE: GROANS and SIGHS

Taya: *takes the keys* COME ON PEOPLE! LET'S GET OUR CABIN.

Christy: *takes the keys for their cabin* Great...

-Once they leave, Chris turns around with a big smile plastered on his face.-

Chris: How do you guys feel about which teams got which cabins? Are you happy or totally angry? Do you think that Grey and Zane are becoming friends? Welp... thanks for watching this time and hope to see you guys next episode on TOTAL. DRAMA. SHARKTALE. ISLAND!


	5. Capture The Flag

-It's midnight and all the campers are asleep... well, almost ALL of them. Kevin and Taya are hanging out in the front of the cabin's porch that THEY won. They apparently seem to be talking and flirting with each other. In the other teams cabin, Zane and Yuki can't sleep, so they went out of their cabin and onto the porch as well.-

Kevin: *to Taya* So... you're song was amazing. I'm so glad for you to be on my team. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to talk a beautiful girl... *stares into her eyes*

Taya: *giggles a little* Are you fliritn' with me?

Kevin: *looks into her eyes* What? Can't stand a little Kevin-love? I thought you liked me...-

Taya: *cuts him off while staring into his eyes* Oh no. I like it when you flirt with me. *smiles at him*

-The other cabin, Zane and Yuki walk out onto the porch-

Zane: *stretches* DANG MAN! Those beds are KILLER. Literally. My back is probably going to have to go through therapy just to feel better. *looks over at Yuki* I know, bad joke...

Yuki: *keeps playing her video game* Yeah. I didn't even bother to close my eyes. I'm trying to beat this dumb-guy at Super Smash Bros. *to the game* Such an idiot... he keeps losing health. I'm gunna kill him soon. *Gasps* NO! Now we're tied together! I can't risk losing another life... or more health for that matter...

Zane: *laughs and rolls eyes* I understand games are addicted, but are you really going to play that game all night?

Yuki: I've done it before. I can do it again. But I am tired form yesterday's "BIG POEM THAT SUCKED". I'll probably go to bed soon.

Zane: *looks over at the other cabin and notices Kevin and Taya* Hey. Isn't that the girl that created to song for Chris? What's her name... wasn't it, like... uh. Taya?

Yuki: *glances at the two lovebirds* Yep. *goes back to playing games*

Zane: Wow. And that other guy. Isn't he... uh. Kevin right? He's the cute soccer player.

Yuki: *pauses game and flashes Zane a look*

Zane: Whoa... no. That's not what I mean. He isn't cute... well, I mean, er. He IS cute. But not my type. The only reason I said "the cute soccer player" is because that's what his steroytype. What he calls himself.

Yuki: Alright. Well, I'm going to bed. *takes game out of DS and puts it away* See ya tomorrow night Zane.

Zane: 'Night Yuki.

Yuki: *walks away*

Taya: *giggles at the joke Kevin made* Ohhh... that one was funny.

Kevin: Yep. *gets up* Soo... you wanna go to bed soon. Or stay out here? Not to rush ya. I'm just tired.

Taya: *gets up* Yeah, I think Imma rest for a while too. Real tired. *winks at Kevin* See ya in the morning.

Kevin: *opens the door for Taya* Sure thing. *then walks in himself*

Zane: Ah. The stars are so awesome looking tonight. *stares up at them* I wonder if my brother is looking up at them while I am. I really miss him. *shakes head* Well. I'm officially tired. I know I am when I talk to myself. *smirks* 'Night moon!

-As Zane walks back into the cabin, it's as if the moon waves back to her by sparkling brighter than ever-

**THE SUN IS JUST ABOUT TO START RISING, AND EVERYONE IS IN A GREAT, DEEP SLEEP. WHEN SUDDENLY...**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!**

Chris: *laughing while holding a horn in his hand*

EVERYONE: *runs out of their cabins all surprised and confused and wondering what woke them up*

Angel: *storms out* O.M.G! Who just WOKE ME UP?! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING MY BEAU-TE-SPLEEP! You can't just ruin it by BLOWING A DANG HORN!

-Static-

Angel: Okay, first off... I TRIED to be nice, so that people would've thought better of me, but really?! It was my time to sleep. And besides, who the heck would EVER like CHRIS? UGH! He's SOOO annoying. I wish we could vote HIM off the island FOR ONCE! But no... *sighs and grunts*

-Static-

Chris: *in a shooting tone* Hey Angel! I'm doing my job here. And by here, *loud tone* NO ONE EVER GETS THEIR BEAU-TE-SLEEP.

*Kevin and Taya enter the group together while smiling at each other*

-Static-

Taya: I really like Kevin. I think he's hot and really nice. I just don't really know how to tell him that. Well... maybe he'll tell me sooner or later. *smiles*

-Static-

Chris: Welcome to your FIRST challenge of Total Drama SharkTale ISLAND!

Zane: *mutters sarcastically* Yay!

Grey: *hears her and laughs*

Chris: HEY YOU TWO! Stop mocking me or I'll make Chef shoot you with a water gun! *looks over at Chef holding a water gun* Speaking of that... that's what today's challenge is going to be!

Everyone: *groans*

Chef: *laughs under breath*

Chris: For this challenge you will all work in teams, unless you only want to work by yourself or the couple you trust. YOU CANNOT TALK TO THE OTHER PEOPLE FROM THE OTHER TEAMS. As you can tell, Chef will be following each and everyone of you. The person he finds will get a couple seconds to run away from him... BUT if you don't, then Chef can easily spray you like this... *signals Chef*

Chef: *pumps gun and shots water right at Pip*

Pip: AHH! *jumps around soaking wet* Aww... GREAT!

-A couple people laugh-

Chris: *starts laughing* Anyway. The way you win is that you must grab each and every flag that is scattered around the island. Now don't worry, they aren't TOO far. *laughs* Now, the blue flag is for the Blue Team and the red colored flag is for the Red Team. You all ready?

Everyone: *some people look around nervously and others jump up in stances and others say that they are ready*

Chris: GO!

Everyone: *starts running to different places*

**-BLUE TEAM-**

-Static-

Christy: Okay. I've got to find some team players for this competition. Jada talks way too much and Pip TOTALLY ruined our chance of getting the better cabin, sooo those two people are off the list. Although Yuki is pretty nice, she is way too addicted to her game. Pip's sister... what's her name... RAVEN? Raven hardly ever talks. Maybe if she talked a lot more and I got to know her than I'd like her. Well... I like Grey, maybe I can try her!

-Static-

Christy: *runs up to Grey* HEY GREY!

Zane: *runs up to Grey before Christy makes it to her* Hey Grey. Wanna be partners?

Grey: Sure!

-They walk off in a different direction to retrieve the flags.-

-Static-

Christy: Well... looks like I'm by myself. Or, I could hang around that Casper guy. To be honest... he is really cute. *smiles a little* But he won't get to me. Besides, I'm trying to be a competitive player... not gunna fall in love.

-Static-

Christy: *runs over to Casper* Hey Casper! *waved to him*

Casper: *turns around and sees her. He waves back and then walks toward her* You want to be partners or something?

Christy: Definitely!

Casper: Okay! Great. *walks with her*

Pip: *walks with Raven* How do you feel about some of the campers in our group?

Raven: *shrugs* Meh. I don't really know.

Pip: Maybe you'd learn more about people if you'd actually TALK to them. I know it's hard and all... but talking is a great relaxation.

Raven: *raises an eye-brow* And you know this because...-

Pip: *cuts her off* Because I write in my journal. It's kinda like talking, except that instead of actually talking it's writing down things that scare you... make you uncomfortable... or things that you're extremely proud about.

Raven: *grunts* Still sounds like a diary to me.

Pip: *raises his voice* IT'S NOT A DIARY! For the last time RAVEN it's a journal. Nothing of the sort YOU think it is.

Raven: Okay, okay. *hears a rustle in the woods and stops* Wait... shush Pip. I thought I heard something.

Pip: *looks around* What?! I don't hear any-

Raven: *clamps Pip's mouth shut* Chef... *whispers*

Pip: *looks around nervously and cautiously*

Raven: Okay Pip... *looks over at Pip* When i snap my figures you run. *lets go of his mouth*

Pip: But, what about you?

Raven: Don't worry about me. I love getting into fights, remember a week ago? At the graveyard? Remember that retard that called you a dork and bullied you? And remember how badly I kicked his butt?

Pip: Yeah... but, this. is. CHEF!

Raven: SHUSH! I know that. That's why it'll be fun. So... go... *snaps figures* NOW!

Pip: *runs away screaming like a little girl*

Chef: *jumps out of the bushes and pumps his gun about to shoot*

Raven: *grabs gun and throws it out of Chef's hands. Then kicks him the the belly* HA! Take that!

Chef: GRRR... *runs to gun but Raven trips him*

Raven: *tries to pounce on him but she's too late*

Chef: *quickly gets up and picks up water-gun, pumps the pump a little more, and aims to shoot...*

Raven: *gasps and starts running away*

Chef: *shoots a couple times but misses her by an inch every time* DANG IT CHRIS! What'd you do? *then realizes his aiming was off a lot* Oh... *mutters*

**-RED TEAM-**

Taya: *filtering with Kevin* So, how'd you sleep last night, Muscular Boy?

Kevin: Really well. The beds were nice and the pluming was G.R.E.A.T! How about you?

Taya: Yeah! I slept pretty well.

Angel: *following close behind them, listening to their conversation*

-Static-

Angel: Of course I'll follow them. I mean, if Chef comes up in the middle of nowhere I HAVE to be safe behind some really tall people. Both Taya and Kevin are tall. Scary thing is, they might form some kind of alliance. Which would really suck, considering that would mean they would try to make it to the final two or something. I am still much smarter than them... but still. I need to break them up somehow.

-Static-

Taya: Yeah. I slept pretty well, considering. I was just thinking about our team, you know? Like who we can trust and why. I like a lot of people on my team. Yet you never know who you can trust.

-Leaves start to rustle beside them-

Taya: *jumps a little* Oh. *takes a deep breath* HEY! *shouts* WHO'S IN THERE? If it's Chef... the c'mon out! And if it's the other team messin' with us... then stop. It ain't FUNNY.

Raven: *jumps out* Ouch! Oh gosh... *stares at the big splinter on her arm and then looks up at Taya*

Taya: GIRL! What do you think about messin' with ME? I don't like gettin' messed with and it WASN'T funny.

Raven: *looks up at her* Dude... sorry. I just saw Chef and I got a huge splinter. *pulls it out while wincing* OW! *it comes out* There... it's out. I'll just be go...- *pauses and stares* Is that...?

-The blue team's flag is standing right on top of the rock in front of them-

Raven: YES! 8runs up to flag and picks it up* FIRST!

Chef through intercome: And Raven gets the blue team's flag FIRST!

Everyone in blue team: WHOO-HO!

Everyone in red team: AWWWW...

Raven: *hold up flag and runs away with it*

Taya: GREAT! *turns to Angel and Kevin* Well... we gotta hurry up and try to find the flags. *smiles at Kevin* Let's split up. It'll be easier to find things that way. And it'll help us win faster.

Kevin: *nods head* Sounds like a plan. I'll meet you back at camp later. *nods head at Taya*

Taya: *nods head back then turns to Angel* You too Angel. You should try and find them as well.

Angel: *plasters a fake smile* Sure. Of course. See ya. *turns around and runs away*

**-BLUE TEAM-**

Zane: YEAH! GO RAVEN! So happy she got the first flag. Knowing me it'll take hours just to find a stupid flag. I can't even see anything in this dumb sunlight.

Grey: *glances over at Zane* Why do you complain all the time?

Zane: *laughs* It's not complaining. It's called... "RANTING". And besides, it is pretty sunny. Don't you think?

Grey: *rolls eyes* Yeah. I guess.

-Static-

Grey: I really like Zane. She's funny and nice. Seems like a good friend. But, I don't know... I mean... what if she's secretly evil inside and is plaining to vote me off at some point? *stares in space for a while then starts laughing* HA HA HA! What am I thinking? I think I'll hang with Zane for a while. She's cool.

-Static-

-Chef is secretly walking behind Zane and Grey. He slowly pumps his pump a little, trying to make as less noise as possible.-

Zane: *stops* Did you hear that?

Grey: Umm... No?

Zane: I swear I heard a pump... *gasps*

Chef: *picks gun up and aims for Grey's head-

Zane: JUMP OUTTA THE WAY! *pushes Grey down and they both fall down on each other*

Chef: AW MAN! *runs back around the path*

Grey: *gets up slowly* Ouch... ZANE?! YOU OKAY? Ugh... I can't see anything with all these bushes in the way. *moves bushes aside and smiles at what she sees* WOW!

-A blue flag is sitting on a log, waving in the wind-

Grey: *reaches it and picks it up* Yes! I can't believe it!

Zane: *slowly sits up* Eww... why do I feel all wet? Oh no... I got hit. GREAT! *licks her hand from the water* Hey, at least it's refreshing!

* * *

><p>-A COUPLE LONG MINUTES LATER, NONE OF THE RED TEAM HAS FOUND ANY OF THIER FLAGS, AND THE BLUE TEAM HASN'T FINISHED EITHER, YET PIP IS ABOUT TO FIND THE LAST BLUE TEAM'S FLAG... OR AT LEAST HE THINGS HE IS...-<p>

Pip: *walks around and around thinking about what to do next* I can't really STAY here... that would do no good. *mutters to himself* I must find that other flag. *He runs into a bunch of bushes and around the lake until he finally finds a flag inside a cave which he thinks is blue, although he can't really tell since it is covered in moss and black dust all over it* This must be it! I'm so happy I can hardly breath! I must quickly send this to Chris so he knows.

-Pip finally gets the flag over to Chris where everyone is waiting. Apparently, while Pip was gone, everyone gave up and decided to stop searching for the flags since it's been so long when they found one. Pip arrived smiling happily with a flag in his hand-

Pip: Here's the flag Chris! *shows Chris his "masterpiece"*

Chris: *looks over at the flag* Wait... THIS ISN'T A BLUE FLAG.

Pip: *looks at him confused* What? What do you mean?

Chris: *looks over at Chef* HEY CHEF! Let me see that gun of yours.

Chef: *grunts but gives him the gun anyway*

Chris: *takes water-gun and sprays the flag with clear, fresh water. The flag appears to be...*

Everyone on team Blue: A RED FLAG?!

Chris: YEP! Obvously Pip should've cleaned the flag up before choosing it. Or at least left the game so that your team would've won... but since you chose the different team's flag. *sighs* TEAM RED WINS AGAIN!

Everyone of team red: YAY! *HIGHFIVES*

Everyone of team Blue: BOO! *thumbs-down*

Chris: Welp, meet me at the campfire elimination guys.

Christy: Great job Pip! You got us in trouble... AGAIN!

Casper: *rolls eyes* Why'd this have to happen again?

Raven: Sorry bro... you're defiantly going home. And to prove that to you... I will vote for myself. See who leaves and goes away from there.

-AT THE CAMPFIRE-

Chris: Now. One of you campers are going to be going home. *drops a plate of marshmelles in front of everyone* See this? These marshmellos resemble LIFE. Life as considered another chance to stay on this game-show. If you get a mashmello... it means your safe. If you DO NOT earn a marshmello you will not be safe. Anyway... that said, I'm pretty sure we all know who's gunna go home. *Eyes on Pip* DIARY BOY!

Pip: IT'S A JOURNAL! *moans*

Chris: The people who are safe are... Blake,... Casper,... Teresa,... Jada M,... Grey,... Zane,... Yuki..., John..., Christy..., and Damien. *looks up at the last two people... Raven and Pip* One of you will be experiencing my NEW way of going home... *laughs a little* RAVEN. You disobey your team by beating up Chef for no reason at all. But, you did get the first Blue Team's flag, so that's definitely something. PIP. You did everything wrong. I don;t have enough time to explain everything, I'M ON A TIMER! So... the person leaving today is...

...

...

...

...

...

Chris: PIP. You are leaving.

Pip: *gets up, looking down at his shoes* Oh well. I guess i kinda deserve that. *walks over to Chris* What's the new way we get eliminated?

Chris: *walks up to a big thing covered in a huge cloth. He takes the cloth off the object... and there it stands.*

A ROCKET

Pip: WHAT?!

Chef: *picks up Pip* Your time to go kid. *ties up Pip to rocket and lights it*

Pip: WAIT! ISN'T THERE ANOTHER WAY? A DIFFERENT WAY BESIDES THIS? I MEAN C'MON GUYS... THIS IS A ROCKET? Don't they EXPLODE?

Chris: Actually... I have never tested this, so... I'm not really sure. Guess we'll just have to find out. *winks at Chef*

Pip: WAIT! But...- *starts screaming as he flies into the sky*

Chris: *turns to the camera* WHAT. A. DAY. Well, this will be it for TOTAL DRAMA SHARKTALE. See ya next time.


	6. JAWS num

Chris: *standing on island* Welcome Total Drama Fans, back to... TOTAL DRAMA SHARKTALE ISLAND! Last week, both our teams red team and blue team, were on a race to retrieve and get their colored flags and bring them back for points to win and NOT have someone *cough* PIP *cough* eliminated. But, since PIP found one of the other team's flags without realizing, it cost elimantion for breaking the rules and team blue lost again. *pauses*

Oh yeah, and Pip was the first to match up against the new "ROCKET-OF-SHAME"! *glances over at Chef* Cool name isn't it?

Chef: *rolls eyes*

Chris: Welp! We are back for another episode, where all contestants will be swimming across this water course. Basically, one member of each team, depending on the person, will have to swim over the water and to that small piece of land. *points across water to a slip of land big enough for two characters to be standing on* The person of the team needs to catch up to the slip of land where they'll meet their team-mate waiting. Once the person tags their team-mates hand, the other person must jump into the water and swim back. Once they swim back to land, they tag another person and they will have to go through a OBSTICAL COURSE I made.. *winks* and see who wins!

Chef: *whispers into Chris' ear*

Chris: Oh yeah! The water also carries sharks. *laughs* They're very feisty creatures and hungry too. See what happens on this episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. ISALND!

**-INTRO-**

Teresa: *walks out of cabin, getting ready for new challenge, she is hiding her arm that has her marking*

Angel: *eyeing Teresa*

-Static-

Angel: Okay. So honestly who likes Teresa? She seems desperate if she's that ugly. I mean, honestly WHO looks like that?! Her skin color is messed up, both of her eyes are different colors and O.M.G! Her hair! That spiked up, all annoyingly different colored hair. Don't get me wrong, I love colors, and it's be awesome to have like... pink or blue hair for streaks... but really?! Orange and green?! UGH! *snarls* But... *stops and thinks for a while* I could make a "alliance" with her... and then dump her in the end. It'll be SO awesome.

-Static-

Teresa: *notices Angel staring at her and looks over at Angel*

Angel: *smiles and waves. Walks over to Teresa.* Hi! My name is Angel... Uhm... your hair is, uh... very... well, very different? *laughs nervously but keeps smiling*

Teresa: Oh, uh thanks? I never really thought anyone would like it... I get bullied a lot for it. *stares at ground*

Angel: Oh! Well defiantly don't worry. Your hair is perfect... *touches it and then quickly backs off, still faking a smile*

-Static-

Angel: EWW! I SWARE I felt SPIDERS in her hair! Like what is she? A science project? A un-natural human being?! DO PEOPLE TAKE TEST ON HER BECAUSE SHE SOOO DISGUSTING? Is that what she is... an alien? EW!

-Static-

Angel: So... would you like to be in a alliance with me? I could take you to the final three!

Teresa: Uh... sure? But, who's gunna be the other person?

Angel: I don't know... I'm thinking Taya, but if that doesn't work then I'll just choosy a guy. Well, see you later. *trots off*

-Static-

Teresa: I knew she was faking it. No one has ever made a compliment in my entire life... not even my real parents, whoever they are. I bet she thinks I'm a big humanized-freak. I'm smarter than her. And I know how to play tough. Even though I'm not the "PRETTIEST" girl... or whatever, I still have some common-sence. And I WILL use it this time...

-Static-

-Everyone is waiting by Chef and Chris, waiting for the challenge they have in store for them today-

Chef: Good morning fellow campers! Today, I'm going to be a little nicer... *takes out a horn and blows it in Kevin's face* HA! SYHCE!

Kevin: Ouch man! What's wrong with you?

Taya: *walks over to Kevin and touches his back* You okay Kevin-honey?

Kevin: *looks over at Taya and smiles at her* I am now that you're here.

Taya: *laughs* Great!

Chris: Okay LOVEBIRDS! Time to listen, today's challenge will for one person from each team to swim from here *points at dock* over to there *points at small area of land* One person will be waiting at that slip of land for their team-mate to tag them. Once they get tagged, the other person that was waiting for them, must swim back and tag the person who will wait for them back at the dock...-

Jon: So what? Do we just keep going back and forth through the water... seems very boring to me.

-Static-

Jon: I know you guys don't know a lot about me, so I'm gunna tell you a few things. *leans closer to camera* I know EVERYTHING. I hear EVERYTHING AND I see EVERYTHING. No one thinks I can, but I do. I know what's in store for this season, and that's ME winning! I might seem nice, but I really ain't. I'll be nice to all the ladies, try me best to make some guy-friends... hopefully... but I will also attack anyone who tries to defeat me. For any perpose. I'm "The Unexpected Villain" for a reason.

-Static-

Chris: *rolls eyes* Maybe if you LET ME FINISH I'll be able to tell you the rest of the competition...

Jon: *shrugs* Alright... whatever... fine with me.

Chris: Anyway, when the person that swims back to the dock tags the TWO people, yes there'll be two, and those two will have to work together to climb up a wall, each with different string for you to climb up on. Some of them will work... and some, not so much. *laughs* But I think most of you will live.

Taya: *tilts head* Most?

Chris: *beeps horn* BEGIN!

**-RED TEAM-**

Jake: Hey guys, for the wall-climbing part could Ashely and I try that one together? I remember we used to do that all the time together when we were little. Remember Ash? We we climb up those dumb walls, yet it was so much fun!

Ashley: Oh yeah! I'd love to do that. *looks around group* What do you guys think?

Taya: *nods head* Sure. *looks around* Okay, who's going to swim then?

-No one says anything-

Taya: *sighs* Guys... I can't so everything for you... I've already done enough. First episode I wrote a song so we'd win... and last I told everyone to try and retrieve the flags. Even though we both won, can't we do something so I can get a little break?

Kevin: Hey girl. I can be the first the swim. I'm a great swimmer anyway. *flexes muscles*

*All the girls stare at him*

Taya: *laughs* Alright, great idea. And... who'll be the second to swim?

-Static-

Angel: Let me just tell you, I'm not a good swimmer, but I don't hate swimming. I just didn't really want to swim. But to make a good impression, I decided... "Why not"? So that's just what I did.

-Static-

Angel: *raises hand* I will.

Taya: Okay! Great. Thanks Angel.

Angel: No problem. *smiles all innocently*

**-BLUE TEAM-**

Christy: I'm going to rock-climb with Casper... *puts arm around him* I love rock-climbing. Now, who wants to swim?

Casper: *takes off goggles and stares down at Christy* Me? I'm.. actually. I'm actually not that great at climbing. I'd much rather do an science experiment.

Christy: *ignores him* Well too bad.

-Static-

Casper: I feel as if Christy is too harsh with people. Like she demands stuff too much. Don't get me wrong, she's very athletic, and a nice person, but she's a little bit... what's the word. PICKY.

-Static-

Damien: I'll swim!

John: Me too!

Christy: This is awesome guys! I really can't wait. Now, act fast, and just be cool. I DON'T wanna have to see anyone get voted off. *looks at Casper and winks at him* Are you ready to climb?

Casper: Well, I guess?

Christy: Good. 'Cause I sure as heck am! *runs over to climbing wall with Casper following close behind*

**-WITH BOTH TEAMS-**

Taya: *from stands* Can't wait to see Kevin swim across the water. I know he's gunna do great.

Jace: I think you like him.

Taya: *looks over at him* What?

Jace: I said... "I THINK YOU LIKE HIM".

Taya: *shrugs* Okay... so what if I do? I bet you have your mind on someone as well.

Jace: Meh. Not really. But hey, if you like him that's perfectly fine. In fact... I really like you two as a couple.

Taya: *blushes*

Jace: *looks at Taya* Please don't tell anyone I said that...

Taya: *shakes her head* Whatever...

Chef: *hold up a stop-watch* READY. STEADY. GO! *clicks it for them to swim*

*Kevin jumps in first, Damien slowly follows behind.*

Taya: YEAH! GO KEVIN BABY!

-Static-

Christy: *rolls eyes* Why did HE have to? I bet that "JADA M." girl would've been FASTER than him... *sighs*

-Static-

*Damien gets mad, so he starts picking up speed and is right up to him, same place together. They tag their team-mates at the same time and yell... GO!*

*John jumps in, Angel falls in and starts screeching*

Angel: AH! This is SOOO cold!

Taya: *face-palms self and then jumps up, screaming* GO GO! IGNORE THE COLD GIRL, YOU GOT THIS! JOHN IS BEATING YOU! DO YOU WANNA WIN MONEY OR NAW?!

*Angel shakes herself and starts to doggy-paddle towards the dock. John just makes it out and starts running to his other team-mates, just then he trips and his foot gets stuck in an open dock crack*

John: Oh swhit! *starts pulling off piece of wood* Dumb dock... C'MON! Imma kill you DOCK. *evilly grins and then snaps back into normal self* Oh... I know how to pull this off... *twists it to the side and it snaps off* There we go!

*Angel is running in front of him now, sending the lead to first place*

John: CRAP! *gets up and starts running to Casper and Christy*

-Static-

Casper: I was thinking we might win this, but ever since John started running up again, my stomach is all tied up in notches... *holds belly* Man I wish I was back in science class... or my lab for that matter...

-Static-

*Both Angel and John reach their team-mates at the same time, and Christy and Casper start climbing up first. Christy takes the rope with one hand, and slowly pulls Casper with the other. Ash and Jake take different ropes to climb up on*

Ashley: *gets her foot stuck in one of the ropes* AH! Jake, I'm stuck!

Jake: Oh no!

Casper: Wow! This is surprisingly easy! *they finish the race first and start jumping up and down together*

Chef: And the winners are the Blue Team... FINALLY!

Chris: Ohh... that's too bad Ashley, wish I could do something about it. Oh well. Looks like you lost, fair and square.

-Static-

Jake: That rope was perfectly normal when we were waiting there! How could it have gotten all tied up? *grunts* Man.. this is gunna suck for Ashley. I really, really hope she doesn't get voted off.

-Static-

John: You might be wondering.. "How'd that rope get tied up" Well, it's a little something that I like to call "ruining the other teams life"... 'cause that's EXACTLY what I did.

-Static-

Angel: OMG! I saw someone behind the rockwall tie a hole in one of the ropes for Ashley to get stuck in. Although it was funny, THIS IS MY TEAM. I have to stick together to make it work, and I don't know WHO did it... but I'm gunna find out.

-Static-

**-AT CAMPFIRE-**

Chef: Come and get you're marshmello if you're safe. The people that are safe... are...

Taya

Kevin

Jace

Angel Hale

Jon

Rayleen

And Alex Cassini.

And the person who will be leaving is...-

Jake: *stops Chris* I know who will be leaving. It's me... so, yeah. *stares at ground*

Ashley: NO! *runs to Jake* No, you can't go! It has to be me! I don't want to see you go. I missed you too much, and I'm sorry I made the team lose!

Jake: *shakes head* You didn't make the team lose. And I don't want to see YOU leave. The best thing would be just to forget about me and let me leave. I want you to try and do your best though... for both of us. *smiles at her*

Ashley: *blinks away tears* Yeah... okay, I guess.

Jake: *leans over to kiss her*

Ashley: *starts blushing like crazy as he's about to kiss her*

Chef: *pulls Jake away from Ashley, they do not make the kiss*

Jake: Wait! *struggles out of Chef's grip and then sighs* Ugh... hes' too strong for me.

Ashely: Bye... Jake... *whispers trying not to cry*

Chris: Well, that's it for this episode. How will Ashely react to Jake leaving? Will Jake come back? Who else do you think will be come a big total drama couple? Find out, next time, ON! TOTAL! DRAMA! SHARKETALE ISLAND!


	7. Sorry 4 Delay

**TheGamerGal21:**** I'm sorry for the delay of chapters for my John and Zane (TWD) stories, and especially this story. It has been really hard with school and homework and everything that I've forgotten about some things. Plus I am in my drama class (club for school) and I'm about to have a big play soon which is also holding back all this stuffs. .**

**Anyway, I promise you guys I will write a ton of chapters for everything during spring break. I'll at least make 4 chapters for every story I've posted. THANKS AGAIN FOR THE OCS GUYS! :)**


End file.
